Barney's Colorful World!
Barney's Colorful World was a stage show in the Barney franchise. The show was first performed in January 2003 and toured until late 2004. In this stage show, Barney & his friends go around the world with the power of imagination. The video of the stage show was taped at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona, and was released in September 2004. CastEdit The following cast members were in the video release of "Colorful World." Other actors have been in the show as well, but are not listed. *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Kendall and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jerad Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett *Donny - Alex Collins *Sarah - Tory Green *Gina - Alexis Acosta SongsEdit #Barney Theme Songs #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Wheels On The Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love To Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mr. Sun #Bingo #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You TriviaEditEdit *This was the first national tour to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson ). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening). *In the live version of the show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before Barney doll on the Idea Bench. the show started. After the overture, the Idea Bench began to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where the announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Barney is made possible by" announcement.Write the text of your article here! *Laura wears the same clothes from And a hairstyle. (Demo Version) Part 1 to 64 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 71 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2005 Version) Part 1 to Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 73 Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 74 Coming Soon on YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney Stage Shows